Her smile lights my world
by Excele Kurokami
Summary: Naruto cheers Sakura up. Sad NaruSaku. Oneshot


Title: Her smile lights my world

Summary: Naruto cheers Sakura up. Sad NaruSaku. Oneshot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own Grey, the flash game that inspired this fic.**

Sakura was sitting on the top of one of the heads of the Hokage Monument, looking out over the village with a blank expression.

It hurt seeing the cherry blossom like that. Naruto walked up and tried to get her attention. "Hey! Sakura-chan!" The twenty three year old medic didn't respond, didn't even look at him. That was expected.

_'What can I do to cheer her up?'_ he wondered to himself. Then it hit him, get things that reminded her of better times! Why was it that he was a total baka? Stuff like this should be simple for everyone. "Sakura-chan! I'm going to go find some things, wait right here!" He took off like the wind that he could mix with his jutsu.

First order of business was to go to Kakashi-sensei's house. The jōnin was off at the memorial stone right now, not that a Hokage of Naruto's ability couldn't sneak passed Konoha's most open pervert with ease. There it was, the clock that Team 7 had set up to try and get the perverted jōnin to arrive on time. The operation had been an utter failure too and the masked man still made them wait forever. He snatched up the battery operated alarm clock, which had fresh batteries in it too. Naruto looked at the face, noticing that it was set at the right time. Sakura had purposely broke the alarm so that it would go off at a certain time. That meant that Kakashi either ignored it or was already awake when it went off.

Naruto shook his head and left quickly, not wanting to get caught. He knew where to go next.

Naruto managed to avoid all the young kunoichi and their teachers so he could reach a certain flower field, the same field that Sakura and Ino had started their friendship. He looked around and eventually found the tree where Ino had tied the ribbon Sakura used in her youth to hold her hair back. That ribbon acted like a bridge between the two and it had been tied to the tree since it was their spot. Naruto climbed the tree and carefully untied the ribbon, noticing that it was in perfect condition in spite of being out here for so long. He smiled to himself. The ribbon was just like their friendship, a bond that would remain strong regardless of how much the elements beat down upon it. He dropped off the tree, missing his landing and sprawling onto his face. He chuckled nervously. Falling every once in a while was still fun.

"Sensei! I think I heard someone fall down over there!"

"Maybe it was a pervert?"

A chorus of shrieks hit Naruto's ears. He dashed away before he could be caught. He wasn't Ero-sennin. He didn't want to be branded a super pervert.

Naruto eventually stopped and caught his breath. Luckily, not many people were outside today. He looked around and saw that he had somehow brought himself to the spot where he almost kissed Sakura-chan all those years ago. She had long since realized that it had been him under henge since Sasuke could never have talked to her like that. Naruto's head throbbed for a second, remembering how she had pounded the crap out of him that day. He left, not wanting to linger too long.

Next spot on the tour was the place Sasuke left Sakura when he first left the village. That's right, the first time. Naruto had managed to bring the heir back once, but he ran away again as soon as he had recovered enough to use jutsu. Naruto knew that Sasuke was the reason for Sakura's mood right now. He left again, not wanting to remember her crying face, begging him to bring Sasuke back to her.

Training ground 3, Team 7's old training spot. Naruto knew that Sakura had buried two pictures here, pictures of better times. He knew that she would rather remember the good times, but she needed to remember some of the bad times too. It wasn't out of spite. He didn't mind that her sadness was due to Sasuke, he just knew that good and bad memories sometimes mixed together. He dug up the spot and took the pictures out. That was odd, both pictures had far too much damage to them, particularly over Sasuke's face. He would have to go get his own copies of the pictures to help bring a smile to her face.

His old apartment. Even though he was a Namikaze and could live in a much better place, it wasn't his home. This rundown little room was his place. He picked up the two pictures and smiled at them. One was of Team 7 after passing the test. Sakura was smiling while Sasuke and him exchanged heated glares. Kakashi, being his usual self, looked bored. The other picture was one Sakura and him though up. All the members of Team 7 had worn their forehead protectors like Kakashi did. Even Sasuke was doing it, though he looked as embarrassed as physically possible. Naruto chuckled, just like he did while the picture was taken. He sighed, it was time to return. He got one last object and left to return to the girl he loved.

He placed the items down next to the girl and sighed. "I got some things here to remind you of happy times, Sakura-chan." She continued to ignore him. He sighed again. "I didn't want to do this, Sakura-chan, but I need you to smile for me." He held his hands in a half ram seal. "I'm sorry for what I did, Sakura-chan. Sasuke said that he was going to destroy Konoha for what they did to his clan. I had no choice but to kill him," he stopped to let her process what he said, "I did it to protect you, to protect your image of him. I didn't want you to remember him as a demented murderer, but as the shy, closed off genius idiot that he was before." The wind picked up, blowing Sakura's now long hair around. She finally looked around, trying to find the source of the altered air. She looked down and picked up the things he brought her.

She smiled, even as tears flowed down her face.

Naruto smiled himself and looked down at himself sadly. "I love you, Sakura-chan..."

He faded away, his time in the living world completely spent.

Sakura stared at the pictures. The ribbon was now wrapped around her wrist. She figured that she could wear it that way from now on. Why that pig never brought it back, why she lied about losing it, Sakura would never know. She could smell something familiar in the wind, it was Naruto's scent.

"Naruto...you baka..." she muttered to herself. He had gone out alone and stopped Sasuke from attacking Konoha. He refused to tell anyone about it and they never figured it out until Kakashi came back with what she held in her left hand: Naruto's badly damaged forehead protector, the only thing to survive the Rasenshuriken he used to annihilate himself and Sasuke in a last ditch effort to save the village, his precious people.

Her, Haruno Sakura.

She let herself cry harder. "Naruto, you baka...I love you!" she shouted down at the sixth head, the head she stood upon, as she lay a soft punch on the top of it. It was Naruto's head after all.

**A/N~**

**Don't know how good it is, but it was inspired by the flash game Grey. I might make a better version in the future. I also suggest that you play the game.**


End file.
